


Body Cartography

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles knew his way around his lover's body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Cartography

He'd always had a bit of a thing for maps. He loved the idea of travelling around the world, experiencing the different cultures, learning different things. Of course, his wolf was also an incentive to travel - he had spoken to numerous shamen and wise men, spent time with wolf packs. Strange to find that peace here of all places Stranger still what helped to settle his wolf.

They'd talked about so many things: a shared love of music and books. Giles had knowledge of some pretty amazing cultures which part of him yearned to share and Oz was more than happy to be there to soak it all up. Who knew when late nights talking led to sitting closer on the sofa, which led to an accidental touch of hands that set off a spark; the look that said so much. The girls took it better than expected and they were free to explore this new thing.

And he was happy - in the main. Sometimes his wolf scratched at his insides, clamouring for unfettered release, for an aloha that would let him know that he was claimed and wanted, part of the pack for good. But he didn't know how to tell Giles this - it was so hard to put into words, so difficult that he didn't even try. Words had never been his forte - that had always been Giles. But in the end he didn't need words.

It was an accident - walking past each other at bedtime on the way to and from the shower, he had wriggled his hips teasingly. Giles' response was to swat him on the butt and there was no way he could hide his body's instantaneous response. A full body shudder, an instant ache in his groin so telling against the thin towel wrapped around his waist. When their eyes met he knew the wolf was shining in his eyes.

Giles read him so well, seemed to understand almost immediately what and why. It made Oz wonder momentarily why he hadn't simply asked before. But it was a momentary distraction because looking at Rupert he could see Ripper in his eyes and the curl of his lip as he changed direction from heading towards the bathroom. He was crowding Oz backwards, shepherding him with strong thighs pushing him backwards until he was pressed against the bed, eyes lowered submissively as he waited and waited. It was a shock when Giles almost casually tossed him onto the bed, the jingle of his belt buckle loud in the quiet room, the snapping sound of leather meeting an open palm.

Oz opened his eyes and stared up at his lover, adoration clear in his gaze. 

"Are you sure?" Husky tone that told him Rupert was loving this as much as he was. 

He nodded quickly, scrambling onto his stomach to present his ass. Snap of leather as the belt curled around his hip - his lover knew his body so very well......

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
